Whatever
by faithfulR5er
Summary: read and see what it is!
1. Chapter 1

Degrassi

Maya Pov:

Tuesday night, I'm crying on my bed watching sad movies. Why? Because I just saw Cam cheating on me with his billet family's daughter, Sara. "Hey Maya." Katie smiled walking by. "Hey, whats wrong?" She sounded concerned. "You're right. All jocks are the same." I sniffed wiping my eyes. "Come on." She smiled deviously pulling me off my bed. "Where are we going?" I asked as she pulled me out of my room. "Cam's house." She said running into the kitchen. "Oh no, I cant see him." I shook my head vigorously. "You wont see him. But my old friend Mr. Egg and family need to see his new car." She smiled. "Katie, I haven't loved you more than I do now." I giggled wiping any more tears.

_Wednesday Morning_

New morning, new Maya. Now, I didn't do anything my sister did, I just changed my whole view on life. "Hey Maya." I walked right passed Cam and continued on my way to mine and Tori's locker. "So, tonight I was thinking we go to the park. Have a picnic?" He suggested walking up to me and slinging his arm over my shoulders. "You're hilarious." I laughed punching in the locker combination. "Um, thank you? I try." He sighed. "So, what time should I pick you Sara and I pick you up?" He asked. "Hey Maya, is this jerk bothering you?" Tori smiled hugging me. "Jerk? I don't see a jerk. Just a massive douche bag. By the way, _Cheesy_, we're over." I smiled linking arms with Tori and walking off. "That was the hardest thing I've ever done." I sighed. "Hey, he deserves it. He cheated." Tristan smiled running up to us. "How'd you know?" I demanded. "Sara posted it all over twitter and facerange. Everyone knows." He shrugged. "Changing the subject. We have French next. Wanna ditch and go to the dot for some chocolate? My treat." Tori suggested. "Lets show what Cam gave up for that skank." I smiled as Sara walked by in the new power squad uniform. "And that's exactly what we're gonna do." Tori smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Degrassi:

Maya POV

"Maya, I've gotten a major case of writers block, I can't write songs right now, can you please, please, please write some?" Mo begged over video chat. "I already have some lyrics written down somewhere; I'll put some music to it, and see how it looks." I nodded looking around for my song book. "Maya, you're a life saver. And it looks like you've got a shadow (1)." Mo pointed to my doorway. I turned around to see Cam trying to hold in his laughter. "I'll get those songs to you as soon as possible." I said before logging off.

Cam Pov

"Cam, give me my songbook!" Maya laughed jumping on my back. "No way, I wanna see these!" I laughed trying to shake her off. "Cam, those are private." She sighed grabbing the book out of my hands. "What's in that little musical mind of yours?" I chuckled knocking on her head. "Stop." She mumbled smacking my hand away. An awkward silence filled the air. Clearing my throat, I said "We need to talk." She looked at me with despair. "There's nothing to talk about. You made your choice." She shrugged. "Well, I made the wrong choice." I sighed taking her hand. "So, where does this leave us? Are you going to forget about Sara?" She asked. "I'll try my hardest." I smiled. "Then, Campbell Saunders, you're forgiven. While on probation. You have to prove that you're faithful to me, and only me." She giggled pecking me on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Degrassi:

MAYA POV**:**

When people lie to their best friend, its because they care about them, and don't want them to get hurt. That's exactly what I'm doing. That's what I'm trying to tell myself while I'm here making out with Cam behind the school where power squad practices every other day. "Maya? Cam?" I knew this was going to happen. I slowly pulled myself off of Cam and looked towards my best friend who had tears in her eyes. I hated seeing her like this. Taking a deep breath, I started towards her. "Don't. Don't come near me. You told me that you were going to stay away from him because he broke your heart," Tori said with tears going down her cheeks.

"Tori, let me explain," She ran off. I can't believe this. I just lost my best friend over some guy. When I thought that sneaking around with Cam would be okay, I couldn't be more wrong. I turned towards Cam staring at me worriedly. "Cam, I have to go get her," I hated to leave him, but Tori is, or was, my best friend. I don't know right now. I just hope that she wouldn't shut me out.

"It's fine, and I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen," He smiled kissing me on the cheek. I'm so lucky to have a guy like Cam, but right now, I do need find Tori. "Go. If you guys don't make up, you always have me,"

I had sent Tori multiple texts, called her five times, and left two messages. I know she is mad, but, actually there is no but. I had promised Tori that I quit talking to Cam long ago. But come on, she it isn't like she hasn't done anything to me. I did like Zig first, and she took him from me. Whatever, that's over with and I really need to find her.

"Hi, is Tori here? I really, really need to talk to her," I asked as Ms. SantaMaria opened the door. She nodded letting me in the house. "Thank you so much," I whispered as I dumped my bag on the white couch.

TORI POV

I came home about an hour ago, and had gotten fifteen texts from Maya. What doesn't she get? I'm mad at her, and I DO NOT want to talk to her. But this is what I love about her. When she wants something, she goes after it, and gets it after hard work. She's probably walking up the stairs now. In three seconds, I bet she's gonna knock on my door.

3.

2.

1.

"Tori, I really need to talk to you!" She pounded on the door. Wow, I'm good. Groaning, I rolled off my bed and opened the peep hole. I saw that Maya had her hair up in a messy bun, and that she was panting heavily. Being the good friend that I was, I let her in and closed the door behind her.

"You really need to stop lying, Maya," I sighed crossing my arms.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I thought that if you knew that Cam and I got back together, you would hate me forever. And here we stand. You hate me forever, and I don't know what to do to make it right. Please, don't kick me out of your life. If I'm not friends with you, I'll have to hang out with the Ice Hounds, and that's frightening. I didn't want to lie, I hate lying to you because you always see through it, but for some reason this time you didn't. Do you think you'll ever forgive me?" How could she ever think that I would hate her? Sure, I did at the beginning of freshmen year, but that's because I thought she was taking Zig away from me, but she wasn't.

"Wait, you think I hate you?" I asked confused.

"I mean, that's why you ran off isn't it? Because you didn't want anything to do with me anymore," She paused.

"Maya, you're my best friend, and best friends fight. But we know that we will always get over it. I was mad because you kept lying and keeping secrets, and we never keep secrets from each other. I guess I just felt betrayed," I explained pulling her towards my bed. Maya sighed in relief before throwing her arms around me. "Oh, okay," I laughed.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, honestly," She smiled pulling away.

"Just don't ever do it again," I smiled holding out my pinky.

"Promise," She giggled wrapping her pinky around mine.

**End of chapter two. I know this chapter sorta sucked, but it was just a filler. Read and review lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

Degrassi: Whatever

_So a lot of people are asking me why Maya forgave Cam so quickly, and why Cam didn't seem very sorry. Well, I'm getting to it, so please be patient._

Maya:

"What about this Tor?" I asked holding up a pastel blue top to my torso. I noticed that she was looking off dazed. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"You know, Maya, I heard its gonna rain hard today, we should get home," She said nervously not taking her eyes off that spot. I looked over to where she was staring and gasped to myself.

"Why don't we go say hi?" I suggested grabbing her arm and walking over to them. "Well, isn't this a wonderful surprise? My boyfriend and his billet sister making out, again. Or should I say ex-boyfriend?" I laughed bitterly making the two separate.

"Maya, we really should go," Tori whispered to me.

"No, I want to know why my _wonderful_ boyfriend decided to cheat. Again," I snapped pushing Cam.

"Hey, don't hurt him!" Sara squealed pulling me back.

"Oh, you want to talk about being hurt? Okay, well how's this? After seeing the man-whore over here swapping spit with his billet sister, I literally felt my heart shatter into a million pieces in under a minute. I saw him every day and I couldn't stand it. All I wanted to do was take him back, and eventually I did. But I held out for about three weeks. And then we snuck behind everyone's back. Even my best friend's. She found out, and it tore her apart. So I almost lost my best friend because of a stupid guy. How's that for hurt?" I demanded.

"Maya, calm down," Cam said from behind me.

"Do you want her to break your other arm? Because you know she will. Don't ever mess with the Matlin sisters, Cam. And Sara, watch your back," Tori laughed grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the exit.

Tori POV: MAYA'S HOUSE

"I hate him! I hate him!" Maya cried tearing out all the pictures of her and Cam from her photo albums. I hated seeing my best friend like this. It hurt me, more than anything could. I've never seen Maya torn apart like this. She looked back towards her dresser and saw multiple picture frames with pics of her and Cam in it. "He can burn in Hell for all I care," She mumbled.

"Whoa, okay, Maya, you need to take a breath," I said stopping her from breaking everything else. She fell into my arms crying. "Shh, it's okay. It's gonna be okay, boo." I whispered rubbing her back comfortingly. I could feel Maya's tears soaking my top, but I didn't care. My best friend needed me right now, and I'm going to be there for her no matter what. I'm never gonna leave her.

"How could you possibly know that? Tor, I loved him. Like for real," She sniffed wiping her nose.

"I know you did, and that's gonna make this even harder, but you will get through it. You have me, Tristan, Zig, Katie, Jake. We are all here for you, no matter what," I smiled sheepishly moving her hair out of her face.

NEXT DAY: STILL TORI POV: SCHOOL

I had to pull Maya out of her bed just to get her to start moving. I know she doesn't want to go, she has almost every class with Cam, but she needs to go to school if she wants a scholarship to Biola in the U.S when she graduates. "I'm not going," She said sitting down in the kitchen.

"Why you all grumpy today? Didn't you and Cam have plans tonight?" Katie asked walking in.

"Katie," I got her attention, shaking my head. _They broke up, for good._ I mouthed. She formed an 'o' with her mouth before running to Maya's side.

"Wanna talk about it?" Katie asked.

"I want Jake to beat him up," She laughed dryly.

"Well, little sister, that can be arranged," Katie agreed.


End file.
